ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Proxima Midnight
How Proxima Midnight joined the Tourney Proxima Midnight is a member of Thanos' Black Order. Thanos chose her for her expert combatant skills. Proxima is the wife of fellow Order member Corvus Glaive. She was sent to Earth to retrieve an Infinity Gem from Namor, but came into contact with the New Avengers. She battled Spectrum and Luke Cage where she found herself evenly matched. She was humiliated by Thanos' disapproval of her actions as well as the fact that Namor did not actually possess the Gem. Proxima and the rest of the Order were directed by Namor to Wakanda to search for the Gem, but were distracted when Ebony Maw revealed the location of Thane, Thanos' son. Thane wanted nothing to do with his father and imprisoned him and Proxima in amber where they were taken to Necropolis. Namor freed Proxima, as well as Thanos, and asked that they join his Cabal due to his own anger towards Earth. However, Namor soon found himself hating the Cabal's tactics and vowed to work with the Illuminati to defeat them. Namor himself was betrayed and found himself and the Cabal stuck on an earth that was to be destroyed. They all managed to escape into the Ultimate Marvel Universe and vowed to get their revenge. They crafted a "life raft" and managed to live past the destruction of all universes. The Cabal ended up on Battleworld where they proceeded to attack the locals. However, God Emperor Doom dispersed the group to the various corners of Battleworld and Proxima, along with Corvus Glaive, were imprisoned by Apocalypse. She managed to return to her own home when the Mainstream Marvel Universe was rebuilt. She met up with Thanos and a cloaked figure, later revealed to be Hela, and teamed up with her to retrieve Mjolnir. Their quest would lead them into battling Thor, Beta Ray Bill, The Collector and others. Ultimately, Proxima and Hela were humiliated and forced to return empty handed. To prove herself worthy, Hela killed Proxima in front of Thanos, adding one last humiliation for her. During the "No Surrender" arc Challenger revived Proxima Midnight when the Black Order was reformed with Black Swan, Ebony Maw, a psychic projection of Supergiant, and a revived Black Dwarf and Corvus Glaive. The group competed with an alien version of the Lethal Legion formed by Grandmaster in a contest where Earth is the battlefield. Promising to find the Infinity Stones in the Second Tourney, Proxima Midnight is pranked upon by Zora Ideale. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Proxima spins her spear above her head. After the announcer calls her name Proxima Midnight vaults on her spear towards the camera and says "This is about the end of all that is. And we are the ones who shall deliver it..." Special Moves Heaven Spear (Neutral) Spin her spear, then hops and throws four spears at the opponent. Outrider Pierce (Side) Hops and thrusts her spear forward. Star Hunter (Up) Proxima vaults into the air using her spear then comes down spinning her spear. Blood Spiller (Down) Proxima Midnight thrusts her spear at her opponent. If she hits, she shakes the opponent above her head then slams him/her into the ground. Meteor Spear (Hyper Smash) Throws her spear into the air then four spears of energy try to pierce the opponent from above. Space Spear Dance (Final Smash) Proxima Midnight vaults on her spear to kick her opponent. If she does, she says "Nowhere to hide!" then uses the Space Stone to warp around and slash her opponent with her spear 15 times. After that, Proxima smiles with "You'll make a nice trophy!" then swings her spear down on the opponent and blows him/her away. Victory Animations #Proxima vaults on her spear then swings it right saying "Thanos was wrong. You were no threat at all." #Proxima gracefully spins swinging her spear four times then says "The death I grant is welcome compared to what Thanos offers!" #Proxima Midnight steps forward and plunges her spear into the ground saying "We have blood to spare." On-Screen Appearance Proxima Midnight warps in using the Space Stone and says "I showed you mercy once. Never again!" Trivia *Proxima Midnight's rival is the prankster Magic Knight of the Black Bulls Zora Ideale. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters